The invention relates network-based design systems and methods for designing products. In particular, the invention relates to network-based design systems and methods that connect various parties to enhance tooling operations.
Currently product design and development is a timely, costly, and complex endeavor. The high costs and long times can be caused by delays in communicating information regarding on product design and product design changes to, from, and between concerned parties. Also, the high costs and long times can be caused by a lack of concurrent product design access. For example, if one party provides input, for example, makes a change in product development, it may take a lengthy amount of time for the information concerning the changes to get communicated to all involved parties. If the information concerning the changes does not get to the appropriate parties, and product design and development continue without the information concerning the changes, unnecessary changes will be needed. Further, if the information concerning the changes requires regulatory approval, for example government approval, delays in communicating the information concerning changes may cause delays in approval of the product.
For example, the information concerning the design changes may be communicated by letter, US Mail Service, telegram, telegraph, interoffice mail, courier, or other such means, all of which may cause time delays in all parties receiving the information concerning the changes. If one party gets the information concerning the changes, reviews it, and modifies it in some manner, that party will have to communicate that to all of the parties. This communication of changes to the design information concerning the changes will again take time. Also, others reviewing the first design information concerning the changes may also want to or need to make modifications, and will attempt to communicate such change information. The communication of modifications to the information concerning the changes can multiply upon itself and depending on how, when, and why one party gets the information concerning the changes or modifications to the information concerning the changes, there may be severe confusion. In most events, extensive interpreting and work will be involved with any information concerning the changes. Also, some, and often extensive re-tooling and rework of the product will result.
Previously, sequential processes were used to communicate and implement changes in product designs. The sequential processes clearly led to time delays, which are of course undesirable. Parallel processes have been and are being used to communicate and implement changes in product designs. While such parallel processes are an improvement over the sequential processes, there may still be problems associated communication of the design changes, and further problems communicating a party""s input or modifications to the proposed design changes.
Attempts to resolve problems associated with communication of information concerning the design changes have been proposed through teleconferences, in-face meetings, video-conferencing, and like meeting solutions. These proposed solutions, while somewhat effective, may not allow each party to review the information concerning the changes to the extent necessary. For example, typically it is not possible to have all engineers, scientist, and other interested personnel of one party, not to mention all of the parties, involved with a product""s development to attend a meeting, whether it is an in-face meeting or even a teleconference. Also, much of the information concerning the design changes requires time to study the proposed changes and evaluate them, including time to make validations, studies, and other calculations concerning the proposed the changes. Thus, the information concerning the changes is not provided to all parties in real time or near real time.
Also, the information concerning proposed design changes may not be sufficiently reviewed, and the information concerning the design changes may have to be again changed at a later time, which of course is undesirable. Therefore, this product design communication attempts result in time delays, increased costs, disconnects between parties, and poor communications of changes and ideas.
It has been proposed to electronically communicate design changes to parties, however, these attempts have not been able to connect all parties together in real time, or near real time circumstances. Thus, time delays are inevitable, and the above-discussed problems may arise.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and method that allow communication of information product design changes to be communicated between parties, and allow interaction and input from each party without significant time delays. Further, a need exists for systems and methods that allow product design communication between of parties, for example on a real time or near real time basis.
Accordingly, a network based product design system and method allows product design. The system comprises a central processing unit for product design; at least one communication link that allows selective two-way communication to the central processing unit; and a network that selectively interconnects and communicates the central processing unit to at least one party through the at least one communication link. Each party that is connected to the central processing unit is capable of providing input regarding a product design, and the network is capable of allowing the input to be simultaneously viewed by each party so that input made by one party is capable of being accessed by at least one other party.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for designing a product over a network comprises displaying a model on a central processing unit, the model being representative of the product that is to be designed; permitting two-way communication to the central processing unit over communication links; and selectively interconnecting and communicating the product design through the central processing unit over the at least one communication link. Each party that is connected to the central processing unit is capable of providing input regarding a product design, the network being capable of allowing the input to be simultaneously viewed by each party so that input made by one party is capable of being accessed by at least one other party.
A further aspect of the invention sets forth a network based product design system for allowing product design. This system comprises a central processing unit for product design, the central processing unit comprises at least one of transfer functions and quality-related, analytical tools to analyze and evaluate the product design; at least one communication link that allows selective two-way communication to the central processing unit in at least near real time, wherein the at least one communication link comprises at least one of phone modem, network connection, communication, radio communication and other wireless communication systems, cellular communication, satellite communication, web access communication, and Internet access communication, and combinations thereof; and a network that selectively interconnects and communicates the central processing unit to at least one party through the at least one communication link. Each party that is connected to the central processing unit is capable of providing input regarding a product design, and the network is capable of allowing the input to be simultaneously viewed by each party so that input made by one party is capable of being accessed by at least one other party, the central processing unit comprises at least one of graphic user interface, computer-aided design tools, and computer-aided manufacturing tools, wherein each party may make input to the product design using at least one of the graphic user interface computer-aided design tools, and computer-aided manufacturing tools.
Yet another aspect of the invention sets forth a method for designing a product over a network. The method is capable of allowing product design and comprises displaying a model on a central processing unit, the model being representative of the product that is to be designed; permitting two-way communication to the central processing unit over communication links in at least near real time, wherein the at least one communication link comprises at least one of phone modem, network connection, communication, radio communication and other wireless communication systems, cellular communication, satellite communication, web access communication, and Internet access communication, and combinations thereof; selectively interconnecting and communicating the product design through the central processing unit to at least one party over the at least one communication link; allowing the input to be simultaneously viewed so that input made by one party is capable of being accessed by at least one other party; and analyzing and evaluating the product design using at least one of transfer functions and quality-related, analytical tools. Each party that is connected to the central processing unit is capable of providing input regarding a product design. The network is capable of allowing input to be simultaneously viewed by each party, so that input made by one party is capable of being accessed by at least one other party. The central processing unit comprises at least one of graphic user interface, computer-aided design tools, and computer-aided manufacturing tools, wherein each party may make input to the product design using at least one of the graphic user interface computer-aided design tools, and computer-aided manufacturing tools to assist in the designing of the product.
Further, an aspect of the invention also sets forth a network based product design system. The system comprises central processing means for product design; communication link means that allows selective two-way communication to the central processing unit means; and network means that selectively interconnects and communicates the central processing unit means to at least one party through the communication link means. Each party that is connected to the central processing unit means is capable of providing input regarding a product design, and the network is capable of allowing the input to be simultaneously viewed by each party so that input made by one party is capable of being accessed by at least one other party.